


"For what?" "To know that your just like me!"

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: What would you die for? [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: She couldn't blow up the truth.He couldn't outrun it.They still tried.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master
Series: What would you die for? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941
Kudos: 13





	"For what?" "To know that your just like me!"

" _For what?"_

He knew.

She knew.

Both of them knew the other knew.

Just like they both knew they had reputations to maintain. Questions had to be asked.

It was their game, you see.

Their Paris.

" _To know that your just like me!_ "

No matter how hard either of them denied it, it was true.

He bought out the best in her, and she drew out the worst of him.

She couldn't blow up the truth.

He couldn't outrun it.

They still tried.

It was their game, you see.

Their Paris.


End file.
